Zahn'Orai vas Rayya
Zahn'Orai vas Rayya (zon'ore-ai)' '''is a ''Mass Effect OC created and developed by Fera. He is an experienced quarian engineer. Zahn notably doesn't care about the conflict and history his people have with the geth. His interest instead lies in finding a planet to colonize, whether that somehow be Rannoch or a new planet. History Zahn'Orai was born on the Idenna where he was raised to become an engineer as per his mother's wishes. His mother's side of the family had a tradition of becoming engineers but his father, a soldier for the Migrant Fleet, never really approved of that and tried on multiple occassions to teach Zahn how to handle weapons. While he learned both, Zahn's interest ultimately fell more towards engineering and helping the fleet in a more, "long term way." Beyond a bit of a hard to manage family life, Zahn grew up like any other quarian. Once he was of age Zahn left to begin his pilgrimage. During his time wandering the galaxy he began to feel envy towards the other races for having homeworlds and colony worlds. The comparison between living on ships and a planet bothered him greatly but he knew the issue was out of his hands. Zahn was still loyal to his people and decided to return to them after completing his pilgrimage. He worked various jobs around the galaxy to earn credits that went towards an old salvaged ship. Eventually enough was earned to buy and maintain a small ship. Zahn took his time in repairing the ship he bought, putting his skills to use to demonstrate them to the Captain he would confront upon return to the Migrant Fleet. When the ship was repaired, Zahn returned to the fleet and aimed to join one of the liveships. When he made his choice he approached the captain of the Rayya and presented his work while showing what he was capable of. This highlighted his talent and devotion to helping the ship which ultimately got him accepted. Zahn took to living among the Rayya, helping keep the ship in working order. Zahn would work mostly to maintain the ship but wouldn't be too popular for his opinion about the quarians' living situation. Only when he kept that opinion to himself did he get along with his friends. In 2185 Zahn was present in the crowds during Tali'Zorah's trial. A friend of his had talked him into attending. The trial was relatively hostile much to anyone's surprise. The way Shepard yelled and accused the admirals and then rallied Kal'Reegar and Veetor into speaking against the Admiralty Board impressed him. Given what he'd heard about Tali, Zahn was relieved to see that she wasn't found guilty and exiled. Zahn did start looking into the geth a bit more after Tali's trial. He wanted to see what was known but always played it safe in obtaining information. He continued studying on the side up until the Reaper Invasion. When the Reapers started invading the galaxy, Zahn took leave of the Rayya to help the other races. He joined in the resistance and fought along others. His combat skills were rusty but his father's teachings were ultimately useful. Zahn spent most of his time moving from base to base to secure objectives and work on repairs that may have been needed. He continued this throughout the war, although when news of the Fleet being destroyed by the geth came, Zahn was emotionally distraught and ended up leaving the front lines for a bit. ventually he grabbed his belongings and took a chance to leave and find the rest of his people. A few quarians he'd fought with and befriended joined him on his travel. Given time Zahn located survivors of the battle over Rannoch and rejoined the remainder of his people. He gave up his supplies and food to ensure that it help those that remained. When the war ended, Zahn helped repairs on the ship he was aboard at the time. The destruction of their technology made Zahn and the other survivors question if the geth had been damaged as well. With supplies dwindling and the relays damaged, it wasn't possible for them to stay in space. Luckily they were able to make it back to Rannoch, having stayed in a system nearby. Upon reaching Rannoch they noted that remaining geth were inactive and decided to land upon the planet's surface. Among all the debris it was shown that one survivor from the mess ended up stranded on Rannoch. She tried convincing them that the geth weren't bad and needed, but everyone was reluctant to agree with her. The survivors started their building and mostly ignored Ine. Zahn had no real opinion on the geth but took time to speak with Ine and see what her story was. He was somewhat interested in her stories about how they helped her. After she became comfortable with him, Ine revealed she was trying to repair the geth that helped her. He was reluctant to help with the others' views. In the end Zahn took a look over the geth. He didn't know too much about them but what he did know helped him find an error in the programming. A day or two later and the geth reactivated. Once he saw how cooperative and useful this geth was, Zahn started supporting Ine's cause. The others divided a bit but enough support was gathered to begin rebuilding the geth. Zahn would go on to help rebuild and start a relationship of sorts with Ine. Personality Zahn isn't one to get too caught up in anything but his work. He'll pay attention to things around him but has learned to keep some of his opinions to himself. He can be a chatty individual and likes to spend time talking to others but you can always expect that, if he wants to do something else, he will at a moment's notice. He's rational and something of a workaholic, always finding things to work on when he isn't socializing with others. Zahn is extremely loyal to his people and friends as well. Powers and Abilities Zahn is physically unfit in that he isn't used to running or jumping/rolling around. His reaction time tends to be a bit on the slower side but he maintains strong shields that will often make up for that. Powers: *Incinerate *Arc Grenade *Sabotage *Overload Trivia *Like most of Fera's Mass Effect ''OCs, Zahn was inspired by a multiplayer character. *Zahn allows the existence of Ine's non-canon children. He replaces a friend's OC in being the father. *He is likely among the last of Fera's ''Mass Effect OCs to be created. *Zahn's first name was originally to have been, "Zael" but was changed because of how strange it sounded with "Orai" added on. *His design may not change from his multiplayer model due to his relatively minor role. Category:Mass Effect Category:Fera Category:Fanbase